Camping with the Gang
by xxgoingxxinsanexxslowlyxx
Summary: What will happen when Freddie and Sam go camping and feelings are reveled?
1. Chapter 1

Camping with the Gang

It was Saturday night, rain coming in off the bay. Camping will be over soon and they would have to go back to Seattle, which he did not want to. Freddie sat on a log by the now smoldering fire thinking about what he was going to do when he had to pack up and leave and return to his over-protective mother. While listening to the soothing sound off the rain he did not hear someone sneak up behind him and shout "BOO". Nearly scared him half to death and the blonde just laughed and sat down next to him.

"Sam you scared the crap out of me!" he exclaimed.

"To bad it didn't scare the dweeb out of you." she laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

With that he got up and walked down to the beach leaving her there in the rain. " Freddie come on I was just kidding!" but he did not hear her. When he got down to the beach he sat by the shore to where the water gently came running up to his thighs. Feeling someone watching him and knowing exactly who, he turned slightly to see her face.

" What do you want Sam?" he said turning back to the water and the storm above it.

" I want to know why you are avoiding me?" she said sounding a little hurt

Sitting down next to him she put her knees to her chest waiting for his answer.

" Look I am not avoiding you, okay," he started saying," it is just I needed some time alone to think about things." he finished with a sigh.

" About what, how your going to lose your dwyeebyness or how you are going to get Carly to go out with you.."

" Look you wouldn't understand, okay." he said after cutting her off.

Hearing the hurt in his voice and not knowing what to do, she leaned over and hugged him in a tight hug then got up and ran away. Freddie felt numb all over he had never expected Sam of all people to give him a hug, Carly and Spencer yeah but never ever in a million years Sam. Sitting on the beach Freddie had lost track of time and the sun was starting to rise, he thought it was around 6:30 am and pretty soon he would have to get ready to deal with the others.

Sam P.O.V.

Waking up early was not her but she had a tugging all night that something was wrong, so she got up with out waking any of the others walked down to the beach. To her surprise she saw Freddie in the same spot she had left in last night. A plan popped into her head and she had put it into action before thinking she walked slow behind him and gave him a hug like she had done before.

" W-wh-what was that f-f-for?" he said between shivers and shock.

" Well you are shivering and looked lonely." she said with honesty present in her voice.

"What are you doing out here anyway... you know what I don't want to know lets go shivers." she said while grabbing his arms and pulling him up.

With out hesitation he got up and fallowed her to her cabin he was to tired to complain when she pushed him on the bed and left. Walking over to his cabin and grabbing his pj's and returning to find him in the shower. Dreading what she was about to do she knocked on the door and walked in covering her eyes " Freddie here is a change of clothes on the shelf by the towels." and as fast a possible she ran back out.

About 20 minutes later:

Freddie stepped out of the shower and put his pj's on that Sam had left him and walked out of the bathroom. Surprised to see Sam back to sleep and not wanting to walk back to his cabin he crawled in to bed with her and wrapped his arms around her for the warmth and feel asleep.

Around 3o'clock

:

Sam Woke up first wondering what the heavy weight on her chest was, she looked up to see Freddie with his arms wrapped around her. Knowing he was still asleep she slipped out from under his arms and walked to Carly's cabin.

" Carly, Carly where are you?" she yelled.

" Right here why?" Carly came out of the bedroom.

" I think I am in love with Freddie." she whispered.

" What?? Your in love with Freddie?" Carly yelled.

" Shhh... I don't want anyone to know."Sam put a finger over her mouth

" When? Where? How?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Camping with the gang...Chapter 2**

"When? Where? How?"

Sam started to pace around the room, trying to think when she started to feel feeling for the tech boy.

_Flashback: Day 1_

_Sam's Point of View:_

_Sam groaned when she realized she would have to sit in the back seat with the nerd. Five hours in a confined space with him would drive her absolutely mad. But the funny thing is when she got into the car she can't remember anything else then waking up to the campground._

_Carly's Point of View:_

"_Spence it is really quite in the back seat don't you think?" Carly turned to her brother and asked._

"_Yeah I haven't heard them try to fight all day" he replied._

_Carly turned around in her seat to she what they where doing and what she saw she almost screamed but she retained herself at the last minute and instead took a picture with her camera to show Spencer. What she found was her two best friends sleeping, Sam's head on Freddie's shoulder and his head on hers both content in their position._

_End Flashback_

Maybe in was the day we had first meet?.. No, that can't be it..When did I start to have feelings for him.

"Carly, I don't know what to do I am stuck in a rut and I need your help." she pleaded

"Sam, We have known that you liked him for awhile we just didn't want to tell you and trust me he don't know you do. So what is going to be your next move?" she said with a smile playing on her lips.

Sam just huffed and walked out the door. She need to think and she know the one place to do it...the same spot she had found Freddie last night.

Freddie's Point of View:

He woke up to the soft sound of the rain hitting the roof. But when he looked up to find Sam she wasn't there, just the space she had once occupied and he found himself missing the warmth of her in his arms. So getting up out of the bed and stepping on to the porch of the cabin. He breathed in the smell of the rain and looked around to find none other then the girl he was missing. Not really thinking he walked over to her, with no shoes and still in his pjs, he sat down next to her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked hesitation in his voice.

"Nothing...just thinking." she replied honestly.

He was surprised that she admitted it.

"You can tell me if you want."

"Maybe later okay, are they ready to go?"

"Yup just waiting for you, like always." he nudged her arm and gave her a smile.

In the car:

"Freddie, stop that it tickles." she said in between fits of laughter. Freddie had be tickling her for the past ten minutes for no reason at all. When she said this he stopped and placed his head on the window and stared out absentmindedly at the scenery.


	3. Chapter 3

Camping With The Gang

Hey guys sorry I haven't wrote anything I totally forgot it was on my computer but I am in the works or writing more chapters for you to make it up

I present you with chapter 3 of camping with the gang

Disclaimer: I dont own Icarly nor will I ever :'( but any way hope you like it

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sam and Freddie~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam just stared at him while trying to gain her breath. He could feel her staring at him but he didn't look back instead he laced his fingers with hers and continued to stair out the window with a smile on his face. To Sam all she could do was think about her growing feelings for him and how Carly was wrong. She knew she had to talk to him but didn't want Carly finding out, so she pulled out her phone and texted him.

Sam:What is with holding my hand

Freddie:It looked cold

Sam:Listen Benson I ain't in the mood

Freddie:Awwe is my little Sam grumpy

Sam:Don't ever call me that again

Freddie:But I like calling you my Sam

Sam:Why

Freddie:Because it's cute and I know you are going to hurt me but I feel protective of you

"_Wow,"Sam thought,"that took guts maybe we can work this out"_

Sam:Really

Freddie:Yeah really

Sam: So are we going to try this

Freddie: I thought we were when we slept in the same bed together

Sam:Good point shivers...lol

Freddie:You wanna go to the park to talk more

Sam:Id like that but can we go to the groovie smoothie first...and we can't tell Carly

Freddie:Great and sure "Princess Puckette"

Sam:I am never going to live that down am I

Freddie:Nope ( kiss on the cheek)

All Sam could do was blush and pull him closer to lay her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head to her ear and said "Im glad we are trying this" then kissed the top of her head.


End file.
